


Lovesick Teenager

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [31]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Lovesick Teenager

**HH#5: Lovesick Teenager**

**Prompt:** Lovesick

 **Characters:** Emma, Henry

 **Word Count:** 215

 **Rating:** G

 

“Mom, is it possible to be allergic to somebody?” Henry asked as he and Emma were playing video games.

“I don't know.” Emma hit pause. “What makes you think your allergic to this person?”

“I get kinda sick to my stomach and my heart starts to beat really fast. I kinda get hot and dizzy too.” Henry said.

Emma sat back on the sofa. “Who is it that you think you’re allergic to?”

“Grace. She’s Jefferson’s daughter.” Henry said. “It’s weird because even though I get all sick and stuff, I want to be around her all the time.”

Emma suddenly realized Henry was in love. Then she realized Grace’s father was the Mad Hatter. “You know it could be having all those symptoms because you’re in love with her.”

“Gross Mom.” Henry hit the button to start the game. “Maybe Dr. Whale can give me a shot or something.”

“If only it was that simple.” Emma sighed. “Henry, you’re growing up too fast.”

“You only say that because I'm almost taller than you.” Henry said.

“Yeah.” Emma said as she looked at him with sad eyes.

Emma felt sad that she had missed so much and now he wasn't a little boy anymore. He was a lovesick teenager with his first crush.


End file.
